My Greatest Weakness Deidara OneShot Are You
by GirlwAttitude
Summary: Migoto has finally gotten where she has always wanted to be, she even leaves her beloved team behind her. But when one of these team members becomes an enemy, she realises much about herself.


Name: Ekusupuro-Jon Migoto

Name: Ekusupuro-Jon Migoto  
Age: 17  
Village: Iwagakure  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
Ekusupuro-Jon Migoto couldn't believe her luck as she danced around her apartment, letter in hand. Its contents would change her life. She was now officially an Oinin, a Hunter Nin that chased down Missing Nins. It had been her greatest wish to be accepted, and now at the age of 17 she had been admitted.  
Migoto clutched the letter to her chest, smiling to herself happily.  
"Oi Migoto-chan, what's all the noise? I could hear you two blocks away from here already!" A voice suddenly commented from the window.  
Migoto turned round to see her brown haired team mate leaning against the frame of her window, grinning widely.  
"Kyan, I've passed the Oinin Exams!" Migoto yelled, flinging herself at his neck.  
Kyan blushed heavily. He had had a crush on her ever since the Academy years. The day Kyan and Migoto formed a team, this crush had turned into more than that.  
It took him a few minutes to realise what she had just told him.  
"You mean...OMG Migoto-chan that's brilliant!" Jumping down from the window sill he started dancing circles around the flat, holding onto her firmly.  
"Kyan, stop it...please" She laughed, holding onto him tightly.  
"What's going on here then? Am I interrupting something, hn?"  
Migoto looked over her friend's shoulder to see her second team mate sitting in the window, leaning as casually on it as Kyan had before, glaring at the pair. She felt her cheeks go pink at the sight of him. While Kyan had a secret crush on her, she had a secret crush on Deidara. Migoto found herself wishing he was the one hugging her at that moment. But all Deidara ever showed her, were contempt and annoyance.  
"Deidara-san, I've passed my Oinin Exams..."  
She said it more to herself than to the blonde. Deep down, she knew she would receive no reaction.  
Deidara stared at her for a while unblinkingly, blank face gracing his features, giving a way not a single thought.  
"Aren't you going to congratulate her?" Kyan asked angrily, setting Migoto down on her feet again.  
The blonde shrugged, his eyes moving away from his team mates and resting on a picture on the mantel piece across the room. It was the picture that had been made on their first day as a team. Migoto was in the middle, her sensei resting his hands on her frail shoulders. She was smiling and blushing heavily in Deidara's direction, the latter looking away from the camera, pissed as ever. Kyan had an arm round the girl's shoulder, smiling at her. It was a strange picture, yet Migoto never realised the oddness of it. To her, it was just a normal team picture.  
"Why should I? It's no great achievement..." Deidara finally murmured.  
He didn't move his eyes from the photo, as Kyan's hands balled to fists.  
"Why you little bastard! I'll..." He started toward the blonde man, kunai at the ready.  
"Kyan stop it!" Migoto shouted, grabbing hold of his wrist, stopping him from slitting Deidara's throat.  
The two had never got on. Even in Academy years, the two would always end up in a fight, competing against each other over everything. Deidara liked trouble and enjoyed provoking Kyan's patience, resulting in Migoto having to stand between them.  
Kyan looked down at the white haired girl holding on to his arm, but she avoided his accusing glare.  
"Why do you defend him? Why? He doesn't treat you any better than he does a stray!" He shouted, yanking his arm out of her grip. "You won't ever receive anything in return!"  
With these words he stomped away, pushed past Deidara and disappeared over the roves of Iwagakure.  
Migoto looked down sadly. This was not how she'd wanted it to end. All she had wanted was to enjoy her last day as part of this team. She bit down on her lip. This team didn't exist anymore! They were of no importance any longer. A few stray tears rolled down her cheeks as she baled her hands to fists, digging her nails deeply into her palms.  
"You shouldn't waste your time on him. You're independent now. This team has no meaning to you any more"  
She lifted her gaze to the blonde sitting in the window. He stared back at her for the first time, eye to eye.  
"Then I don't care for either of you!"  
He looked at her for a bit, as if contemplating his next remark. But all he did was nod.  
"Get out of here!"  
Deidara looked slightly taken aback at her harsh words, but caught himself quickly.  
Migoto watched in silence, as the blonde jumped out of the window, disappearing also over the roves. She had made a choice. She was an Oinin now. She didnt need them any more. Either of them.

"Be careful though Migoto! We don't know exactly who it is. But he killed 10 guards with no problems, so he must a skilled shinobi! There was not much left of them to recognize exactly how it was done..."  
"Hai, Tsuchikage-sama!"  
The Tsuchikage smiled weakly at his priced Oinin.  
"You're my best Migoto! Don't get killed..."  
Behind her porcelain mask, Migoto smiled back at him ever so slightly. It was something she had unlearned in the past 3 years. Migoto had made herself a name in the village as the best Oinin Iwagakure had had for over 50 years. Many Missing Nin had died by her hands. And in her book, this one was going to be no different.  
She bowed respectably and left his office without any further words being exchanged. She flicked her long white hair over her shoulders and started down the corridor slowly. This mission needed to be planned out carefully. Her victim had left Iwa roughly an hour ago, meaning he could be miles away by now. If he was clever, she would find no indication to which way he chose.  
_Well, I haven't earned my title as best Oinin for nothing!_ She mused, stepping out into the cool morning.  
The mist hung heavily over Iwa and the sun could only be seen shining through it weakly, a white spot in midst of grey. Migoto fixed her katana securely onto her back and checked her weapons. All ready!  
With one elegant jump she launched herself onto a roof and sped across it, clearing any alley gracefully. She had wasted enough time as it was.  
As the gate loomed ahead, she slowed her pace. Maybe one of the guards was in a state to give her more information. The huge wooden door was closed, bolted from the inside with iron bars. Where normally there would be around a dozen guard jounin, there were a handful of ANBU. Migoto wrinkled her nose. In the opinion of an Oinin, ANBU were stuck up pricks with no talents whatsoever. And they thought the same of the Oinins. The only thing they could do, was make a mess of something that needn't be made.  
She climbed the high wall with ease and landed next to an ANBU captain. He gave her a sideways glance, the animal mask hiding any hint of thought from her.  
"So you're here at last!" He commented, turning away again.  
Migoto ignored the snide remark and walked over to one of the bodies. The face was unrecognizable, burned to coal. Migoto frowned. Either this guy used Fire jutsus, or he used something else that caused severe burns.  
"Any idea of what could have caused this?" She asked blandly.  
The ANBU captain stepped up next to her, staring down at the black corpse.  
"Fire jutsu, explosive tags, it could be anything. Theres no way to say"  
She nodded slightly, getting to her feet and sighing.  
"Then I'll go and find out!" She said, jumping onto the outlook of the wall.  
"Migoto! Wait!"  
The Oinin turned her head to see another ANBU coming her way. How did he know it was her?  
"Migoto...be careful!" He breathed when he finally stood only a few feet away from her.  
He lifted his animal mask from his face and looked back at her with worried eyes.  
Migoto stayed silent as Kyan stepped even closer. She had left it all behind. Him as well.  
"I don't want..." He stopped in mid sentence, lowering his head.  
"I have no time for this Kyan!" Migoto said, disappearing over the wall.  
The brown haired ANBU watched her race toward the woods, being swallowed by the thick mist.  
"Don't get killed please..." He muttered, fixing the mask on his face again, hiding his wet eyes.

As soon as she entered the woods, she detected the almost non-existent presence lingering. The more she moved on, the stronger it got. Her frown grew. Either the shinobi was very careless, or he wanted to be found.  
_I'd better be on my toes then_ She thought.  
Her eyes scanned the surroundings constantly. The mist was thickening and she could only see about 3 feet ahead. Things weren't going her way. If this guy really was expecting to be followed, he will have put traps up behind him. It was almost impossible to detect anything with this brew, so she slowed to a walk and landed on the ground.  
His chakra signal had become very strong by now. He was close, very close. Migoto took a few steps further. The sound of something snapping at her feet was the only warning she had. Before she could react something hard hit her back at great speed, causing her to fall forward. Her hands flew together.  
"Kawarimi no justu" She shouted.  
Her body switched with a wooden log near by. Just as she managed to flee up a tree, she heard a loud thud, and the sound of swords striking wood.  
_That was close!_  
Despite the fact that she was trained for this kind of thing, her heart felt like it was beating in her throat. She had never come this close to dying.  
"I feel honoured. They obviously sent their best after me, hn!"  
Migoto's eyes widened at the sound of that familiar voice.  
"Do take your mask off, hn! I want to know your name and face before I kill you, yeah"  
Deidara appeared out of seemingly nowhere, one hand closed to a fist, eyes glinting with excitement. Migoto was frozen to the spot.  
A split second before he reached her, she ducked down, knocking her mask of her face. The thing in Deidara's hand flew over her head, and hit a tree. As soon as the contact was made, it exploded. Migoto was thrown forward once again, but twisted in mid air to land on her feet. So that was how the guards had died. Deidara's explosives! She gritted her teeth. Why hadn't she suspected him all along? Why?  
A figure came into view, walking slowly toward her. Now was the perfect time to attack!  
_Just do it!_ She yelled at herself. _Go on!_  
But she couldn't move. Deidara came into full view, a determined look on his face. Again she was paralyzed. He still had that effect on her, even after three years of having no contact whatsoever.  
"I wasn't expecting them to send you, un!" He said quietly, as he stopped in front of her, just inches away.  
"Why? Do you still think I'm not worthy of yours!" She shouted angrily.  
His face never changed. His blue eyes bored in her purple ones, as if searching for something he had never been able to see, until now.  
"Gomen, un"  
Migoto widened her eyes at the whispered word.  
"What?"  
"Gomen, un. I never treated you the way I should of yeah..." He said, suddenly looking almost sad.  
Migoto's eyes softened.  
"Why are you apologizing? If you don't like me, there's no need to pretend like you do..."  
A small smirk appeared on his face.  
"I never disliked you yeah! On the contrary..." He started, stepping closer again. "I treated you like that, so nobody would ever find out. So nobody would ever hurt you to get to me yeah. You were my greatest weakness, un!"  
Before Migoto could answer, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.  
She tensed slightly at first, but relaxed after a while. Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged him back, burying her face into the crook of his neck. How she had always longed for this.  
"Deidara, aishiteru was" She muttered.  
He didn't answer, just pulled her closer.  
"Gomen, un" He said again, his hand running over her back and up to her neck. "But they'll get you if I don't"

Rest in Results --  
"What do..."  
Before she could end her sentence, a sharp pain spread from her neck through her body. A small explosion was heard throughout the clearing.  
Deidara held onto her limp body for a long time, real tears running down his cheeks.  
"Please forgive me, un. But you really were my greatest weakness, yeah!"


End file.
